sunsetbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristian Bradford
|death cause = |nationality = American |occupation = Student, Atlantic Ridge University Desk Clerk, Sunrise to Sunset Gym |residence = ARU Dorms |family = |parents = Jarrett Bradford (father) Natalie Bradford (mother, deceased) |siblings = |spouse = |romances = Carleigh O'Connor (kissed; 2011) Tessa Wakefield (dated; 2002-2011) |children = Unborn Child (miscarriage, with Tessa) |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = |cousins = |relatives = |friends = Dominic Kincaid Theo Monahan Carleigh O'Connor Emmalynn Sutter |enemies = Julian Willis }}Cristian Bradford is a fictional character residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. He is written by Xander Ryan and has been portrayed by actor Lenny Platt since 2010. Characterization Losing his mother at a young age has left Cristian as a caring and sensitive young man, though he is still affected by the loss to this day. Even though he easily can get by on his looks, Cristian is a hardworker and a stand-up guy who usually does the right thing. He gets along with most, though there are a few people who certainly rub him the wrong way. He hopes to one day play for the NFL before persuing a carreer in athletic training. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' Cristian lost his mother at the age of five and ever since has watched as his father, Jarrett Bradford, has gone through the motions of trying to keep their lives together. Cristian was in the car with his mother when they were hit by another driver, but thankfully, he survived the accident relatively unscathed. He moved to town with his dad shortly after and has lived in town ever since. 'Sunset Bay' Despite his tragic past, Cristian grew up well adjusted and with many friends. In high school he was the captain of the team’s football team in addition to being president of the student council and an active member in a number of other clubs at the school. He began dating Tessa Wakefield well before high school even began, however, their relationship was the source of some dissention between him and others. Cris’ best friend Ryder Scott wasn't particularly fond of Miss Wakefield, so much so that Ryder and Cristian went their separate ways after angrily discussing the matter. Turns out, Ryder may have been right all along. On the day of Saturday detention, Cristian was taken off guard by a kiss from Carleigh O'Connor. Both agreeing the kiss meant nothing and was a mistake, Cris and Carleigh vowed to keep it a secret. And they did just that, until prom night, when Tessa found out. An argument ensued, and Cristian ended the relationship. Later in the evening, after a change of heart, Cristian begged for Tessa to take him back. The two were named prom king and queen, but a text blast soon revealed that Tessa had slept with Julian Willis in the short time she and Cristian had been apart. Their relationship done for good, Cristian left her and considered leaving town all together, but in the end, did not. He started at Atlantic Ridge University in the fall of 2011 and was placed in a dorm with Theo Monahan. The two slowly bonded over their similar prom night disasters and grew to become friends. Cristian also became very close friends with Dominic Kincaid, a classmate from his biology course. The two were fast friends and spend much of their free time together. Nic has made it his mission to get Cristian over Tessa once and for all. After losing a bet on a football game, Cristian was required to get the number of the waitress at Halftime's. Nic even went so far orchestrate a bet that forced Cristian to ask the waitress for her number. 'Current Storyline' While debating whether to take the next step in moving on with his romantic life, Tessa showed up on his doorstep and informed him that she'd suffered a miscarriage and that the child had been his. Category:Current Characters